


Priorities

by TheIceQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Sam Winchester, Caretaking, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, Injury Recovery, Pain, Recovery, Stubborn Dean Winchester, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: Dean is recovering from a stab-wound to the shoulder and being classic Dean, he has a hard time reconciling that he can't do everything on his own.





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
Whumptober 2019 #no.8 – Stab wound

Sometimes it felt like he was getting stabbed all over again. When he lifted his arm too high or reached out in front of him. Even sometimes when he lifted something heavy with his other arm. He could swear that he could hear the knife against the bone inside his shoulder when he turned over during the night. The only break he’d had the last four days, was when he wore that ugly, pitiful sling. He hated that thing. It was like an invitation for people to offer their help.

Dean swore internally as Sam sat the huge burger in front of him. He should have gone for the salad or a soup. That he would have been able to eat with one hand, but Sam would definitely had thought he was sick on top of injured.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam had clearly seen him hesitate and stood up again. “Hang on…”

Dean scowled after Sam as he asked for a knife and sat down. He reached for Dean’s plate, but Dean pulled it back with his free arm.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I…” Sam looked at Dean’s hand peeking out from the edge of the sling. “Dean. Maybe it was easier to eat with one hand if it was cut in four.”

“I’m perfectly fine to eat a burger with one hand. Thank you very much.”

Dean ignored Sam’s loud sigh and shake of head, as he took hold of the meal. He’s fingers barely reached the center of the top bun and before he lifted it half an inch he felt the filling sliding out. He felt Sam’s eyes firmly on him as he reached out with his other hand too. It was easy enough to grab on to the burger. Making the way up was more of a challenge. Dean fought his way through half the burger before he couldn’t decide if lifting his arm or bending his neck down, was making his hand shake more.

* * *

“Are you going to let me help you with that?” Sam sat on his bed, behind Dean, and watched at Dean fighting to get out of the sling.

Dean didn’t turn to look at Sam. “The doctor said that I could change the bandage myself. I’m good.”

The strap finally untied and the sling loosened. His arm dropped a quarter of an inch to his lap and Dean hissed loudly as he wasn’t prepared for the pull in his shoulder. Sam stood in front of him before the shoulder let go of the imaginary knife and his sight returned.

“I’m good Sam.”

Sam hunched down and Dean already felt his stomach boiling. He didn’t want anyone to feel worry for him. To think that he couldn’t take care of himself.

“The doctor said that you _probably_ would be able to change the bandage yourself _soon_.” Sam move the sling from the bed to a chair nearby. “Just let me help you.”

“I’ve been changing it for four days, Sam. I’m perfectly capable.”

“I’ve seen, and heard, you fight your way through it.” Sam placed the antiseptic and the new bandages next to Dean, ignoring Dean’s scolding eyes. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed that you’ve been adjusting it for hours after.”

It was right; it had hurt like hell. Dean was sure he was going to pass out the first two times. And it _had_ been difficult to get it on right. Sam pulled over another chair and Dean studied his eyes, happy to see no pity there. Dean would have knocked him out with his bad arm, if there had been.

“Won’t you rather use the energy to lift the oversized junk food?”

“Hey! That’s the best burger in the state…” Dean couldn’t help but smile at the surprised look on Sam. “I just forgot how big it was.”

Sam looked at the waist hem of Dean shirt and then up at Dean. It took a long sigh for Dean to come to the conclusion that Sam was right. Damn, he hated when that happened. He nodded and lifted his good arm so Sam could help that side out first. Maybe it would hurt a little less when he didn’t had to stretch and bend to both work and see himself.


End file.
